


Dance, Dance

by Rock_n_Fuckin_Roll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - School, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, First Dance, High School, M/M, Party, Prom, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rock_n_Fuckin_Roll/pseuds/Rock_n_Fuckin_Roll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's prom night, and Castiel Novak finally got the guts to ask out Sam Winchester, but so far, he's late, embarrassed himself and Sam, and just totally fucked up everything. He hopes that somehow, him, his brothers and Fall Out Boy might be able to make it all better in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance, Dance

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR 'DANCE, DANCE' BY FALL OUT BOY. ANY LYRICS OR SCENES THAT MIGHT BE RECOGNIZABLE ARE NOT MINE IN ANY MANNER. I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS PLAYED HERE, ALL OWNED BY RESPECTED OWNERS. BTW, I ALSO DON'T OWN 'KILL THE DJ' BY GREEN DAY EITHER.
> 
> A/N: Yesh, I really think this is fun~! Prom night and Sastiel. Some of the stuff in here is kind of based off the song and the video to 'Dance, Dance' but it'll be cool! Some scenes might be a bit stupid, just saying. Some sexual implication, nothing big. I hope you guys all enjoy. ^~^

_6:00 PM; NOVAK HOUSE_

"You guys, we have to go! I have to DJ the prom and I'm so busted if I show up late!" Gabriel called, standing at the door, all tidied up in a white collar shirt and dark pants. Hands snugly in his pocket, he pulled out his phone to check the time.

"It's just DJing a stupid party, god. It's not a big deal!" Lucifer exclaimed from upstairs in his room, straightening his tie in the mirror.

"I've never DJed in my whole life! What do you want from me?" Gabriel shouted back.

"I'll make sure I suggest 'Kill the DJ' just for you!" Lucifer said, grinning in his room as he finished the last touches, smoothing out his messy blond hair as much as he could, and got out, closing the door behind him and storming down the steps at a rapid pace.

Today was a pretty big day for all of the boys living in the Novak household. It was prom, or as Lucifer liked to call it, 'The Day Anyone Actually Gets A Chance To Get Laid,' and the school decided to cram together junior and senior prom, since it was cheaper, but it was a disappointment to many, since no senior really wanted to hang with a bunch of loser juniors, and no junior wanted to be picked on by snobby seniors, but they had to deal with it. Lucifer and Michael were graduating in a few days, and Castiel was just finishing his junior year of high school. They didn't know how Gabriel managed to pull off being able to attend prom whatsoever, (since he was neither senior nor junior, and since he also pantsed the principal), but they weren't about to question him about it.

None of the brothers had dates, except for Castiel; Lucifer and Gabriel claiming they 'needed to be open if someone went home upset,' which Michael rolled his eyes at. The three others were keeping their options open, but Michael wasn't ready to stoop to the level his other two brothers would.

But that didn't really matter at the moment. What was more important was they at least _got_ there.

"Ha, ha, you never fail to crack me up with stupid Green Day references, Lucifer." Gabriel snarled, crossing his arms at his older brother, who smirked.

"Can you two keep it down?" Their mother called from the kitchen, and the boy's eyes widened.

"Sorry, Mom! We have to hurry and get there early to make sure the whole thing is set up! Plus, Cassy has to pick up his Sasquatch." Gabriel screamed back, making Lucifer cringe at the volume of Gabriel's voice, which seemed dimmer from upstairs.

"Oh shut it!" Castiel pipped up from his room, happy that his brother's couldn't see his face burn up. There was another stomping, like an elephant stampede, and Michael's sore voice was heard.

"Hi you guys! I'm ready! Is Castiel still up there?"

"Yup, he wants to get ready for his _wittle_ date!" Gabriel cooed, making baby noises, Castiel hearing loud and clear. Castiel's face went a brighter red, if possible, as he fixed the fake bright red rose pinned to lapel of his dark jacket. The tux was a little much, but he needed to make a good impression. He put his hand in his pocket and gently fingered the thorn-less white rose, which he got for Sam. Oh, he hoped he didn't fuck up too much tonight.

He put on a dash of cologne and bolted out, getting down the stairs and smiling at his brothers, who just smirked in satisfaction. Gabriel reached up and ruffled Castiel's dark hair, making the blue eyed male shove Gabriel's hands away in annoyance.

"Have fun!" Their mother said, and they all said their hurried goodbyes as they ran out the door.

Castiel remembered when he went out to ask Sam to the prom a few days before. He did the classical 'throw-rock-at-person's-window-and-pay-the-damages-later-and-ask-them-out-like-a-loser-and-hope-they-say-yes' routine, and it totally worked, even though the move was cliche and unoriginal, but he was happy that Sam said 'yes.' Actually, happier than that. He was ecstatic, and he tried not to cry in happiness, so he kept his cool and just smiled at Sam, saying he would see him around 6:15 pm on prom night, a few minutes before it started.

"Wait, why doesn't little Cassy take the car, and we can just walk to school? It's not too far, and Castiel needs the car more than we do, right?" Gabriel suggested, patting the hood of their white Ford Focus. The night was chilly and cool, and the skies dark hues wavered, almost pitch black aside from the stars that glimmer.

"Are you going to be okay?" Castiel asked, and was shocked as Michael tossed him the keys.

"No problem kiddo, you just got your license, and you need it. We'll be fine." Michael waved off any more protests Castiel would bring. "Now, go get 'im, tiger!" Michael winked and the three boys started walking off down the street, leaving Castiel with the car.

_6:15 PM; WINCHESTER HOUSE_

When Castiel pulled up, he saw Dean's face peering through the window, the male also dressed like his brother's in a similar manner, and Dean turned away. Castiel nervously fumbled with the handle and got out of the car, running to the other side and going up to the door. He stood there awkwardly, fidgeting with his tie, his palms sweaty and running his hand through his already unkempt dark hair. There was a rustle of feet and Dean opened the door, glaring at Castiel.

"You here for Sammy?" Dean looked as good as usual, better up close, his green eyes bright and short brown hair kept to perfection.

"No, I'm here for the free pizza." Castiel snapped back, and Dean smiled. This was a usual banter between the two, and Dean shrugged.

"He's almost here. The big girl has to get all ready and shit." Dean rolled his eyes, and Castiel felt a bit of his weight settle knowing that Sam was getting worked up about this too. Dean and Castiel stood casually by the door, not speaking a word until there was a thudding of feet, and Sam was at the door, dressed in a tux like Castiel had, but it was gray, and it suited the taller man just fine. Better than Castiel ever could.

Sam squeezed past Dean while Dean went back inside and Sam smiled at Castiel. "Wow," Sam said, looking him up and down. "You look great."

"Thanks." Castiel stuttered out, feeling like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He quickly remembered the rose and pulled it out of his pocket, presenting it to Sam, who's smile brightened. "Oh, thank you Cas!" He hurriedly went into his house and placed the rose in a little vase that he filled with water, and went back.

"So, are we going?" Castiel said, holding out his arm, hoping he didn't sound too excited.

"Let's go." And the two linked arms, but before they could get out, Castiel lost control of his feet and left them behind, making Sam trip as well and they landed on the steps in a jumble. Castiel panicked. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Sam!" Castiel quickly got up and held his hand out to Sam, who simply just brushed it away. The fear and worry were crawling back up again in Castiel. No, this couldn't be happening.

"It's no problem." And Sam stood up, brushing his bangs out of his face, giving him a small smile and closed the door. He started walking towards Castiel's car, with Castiel following him, the fear not subsiding a bit. Castiel hurried ahead and opened the shotgun side, and Sam slipped, grateful for Castiel's gentlemen qualities, but also worried. Just a few seconds ago, they crashed because Castiel was trying to be nice. The dark haired male ran to the other side and got in, starting the car and driving away to school, hands clammy.

_6:20 PM; WEST MACKINNELY HIGH SCHOOL_

They got to the school, and the bright lights and music illuminating showed that they were just getting it started. A little earlier than planned, but whatever. The two got out of the car and Castiel locked it, seeing the groups and fumbles of students with dates and friends all filing in. Castiel walked over to Sam and held out his hand. Sam took it as they walked towards the school, joining the throng.

When they got past security, (don't ask), they shuffled into the gymnasium, the prom in full swing. There was the bright array of lights showering the gym, and there were couples and friends all clumped up in the almost dark room. There was currently a fun party song playing, but Castiel didn't really remember the name of it.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_

_Saying 'ayo,' gotta let go!_

_I wanna celebrate and life my life,_

_Saying 'ayo,' baby let's go!_

"So, um, Sam, do you want me, to, uh, get us something?" Castiel said to Sam, who nodded, and Castiel turned quickly to rush to the other side of the gym, where the buffet table was set up, an assortment of chips, cookies, sweet foods and so on, and a huge bowl filled with a pink liquid. Cas guessed it was punch, but if his brothers had set this up, it was probably spiked.

"Don't worry little man, it's all good. The teachers would catch on eventually." A voice said from behind, scaring Castiel out of his skin and he flipped around, seeing his three brothers standing there, Lucifer and Gabriel grinning as far as their faces would stretch.

"Um, okay." Castiel said, grabbing a paper plate and putting a little of everything on the table that looked good. Gabriel, donned with 'Beats' by Dr. Dre around his neck, reached over the male and picked off a cookie, biting into it and munching on it loudly. "Shouldn't you be getting back?" Castiel wondered, looking to the three. They were part of the group that helped set up the whole prom. They all glanced at each other, then shrugged simultaneously, doing almost an exact impression of the Three Stooges. Castiel just stared at them, then shuffled away towards Sam, who was waiting patiently for Castiel.

"Hey." Sam called, smiling again, and Cas hoped his knees wouldn't give out underneath him.

"I got us a little of everything from the buffet table, so, um..." Cas hoped that Sam caught his drift, and the taller male laughed.

"Thanks." And he delicately chose a snickerdoodle and chewed it lightly, as if they were more at a fancy dinner party than at prom. They noticed that at the front, where the DJ would be, there was a stage with a bunch of instruments, such as guitars, a drum set, a piano, and a couple of stereos and other musical items.

God, what was Castiel doing? He was totally being awkward and being embarrassed, and now he probably looked constipated, since he was so nervous.

"Um, wanna dance?" Castiel asked, taking the plate and putting it by the nearby chair set up. Sam nodded, smiling as he grabbed Cas' hands and they started to sway a little, the music changing as if could tell the moment was getting softer.

_Sitting by a fire on a lonely night_

_Hanging over from another good time_

_With another girl... little dirty girl_

_You should listen to this story of a life_

_You're my heroine-in this moment I'm lonely fulfilling my darkest dreams_

_All these drugs all these women_

_I'm never forgiven... this broken heart of mine_

Yeah, this song wasn't working. It was a bit more depressing, and about a break up, and Castiel hoped that this song wouldn't become his theme song after this date, sitting in a corner and hoarding Michael's secret stash of chocolate ice cream.

But Castiel was so caught up in himself he didn't notice he stumbled forward and stepped on Sam's toes, and hard.

"Ouch!" Sam cried out, pulling away from Castiel, but when he tried to grab Sam, the taller male fell backwards, landing on the hard ground.

"Sam, I'm so sorry--" Sam smiled awkwardly at Castiel and stood up carefully, with the help of the dark haired man. "I mean--"

"It's okay. I'll just... go over there." Sam said, shuffling quickly away from Castiel, who's heart sunk. He fucked up. Like he always did. What the hell was wrong with him?

He sighed, and walked over to the stage, where the podium Gabriel stood at was, flicking some switches as the songs played, the lights flickering. Castiel sat up on the edge of the stage and got up, tapping his brother on the shoulder. Gabriel turned his gaze to the other and pulled off his Beats.

"'Sup bro? How's the Moose?" Gabriel asked, and Castiel sighed. "Oh. It's that bad." Gabriel gave the boy a sympathetic face.

"I don't know what to do! I ruined it! There's no chance." Castiel said, looking down dejectedly to the floor. Gabriel looked over to where the instruments stood, and an idea dawned on him.

"Okay, you gotta make this as quick as possible." Castiel lifted his gaze to his brother's in surprise. "Samsquatch's brother is here, and damn, I would totally take dick for that hot piece of ass." Gabriel winked and Castiel sighed again at his brother's perverted antics.

"What are we doing?"

"Watch." Gabriel said, and jumped off the stage, quickly finding Lucifer and Michael, who stood in the corner of the gym, and grabbed them. "Cas is having troubles in paradise, we need to help him. And I think I know the right song to help with this. And Cas loves Fall Out Boy. It's great!"

Michael made a face. "What song?" Lucifer asked, putting his drink aside.

"'Dance, Dance.'" Gabriel said, and the other two looked at each other, grinning.

"Perfect." Michael said, and they hopped on stage where the instruments lay, and Gabriel grabbed a guitar, Lucifer a bass, and Michael went over to the drums. The three boys mentally thanked their parents for making them take those stupid music lessons for years. Castiel looked in confusion at them, and Gabriel motioned him over.

"Press the red button." Gabriel said, pointing to the podium. Castiel raised a brow, but complied, and pressed it. Immediately, the music stopped, and now everyone paused, confused with what was going on. "We're doing 'Dance, Dance' by Fall Out Boy. You love that song, and this moment is perfect. Now go and woo your man back." Gabriel whispered to his brother, and Castiel didn't know how to respond as a microphone was shoved in his hand and he was pushed to the front of the stage. Everyone turned to face the four on the stage, and they watched in anticipation to what would happen next.

There was a few static sounds as Gabriel and Lucifer adjusted their instruments, and Michael tested out the drums. "Ready?" Lucifer whisper-asked, and the two others, besides Castiel, nodded. "Okay, let's go."

"Hello everyone." Gabriel said into the mic. "We've decided to change things up a bit, and we thought that Fall Out Boy would make a nice addition, wouldn't it?" The crowd started to cheer, and Castiel stood like a statue, and scanned the crowd, finding Sam, who was staring up at the four in bewilderment. "So, we've decided to play 'Dance, Dance.' This is for all you guys who think you aren't making it, but hopefully, this'll fix things up. Enjoy~!" The crowd cheered again, and soon, the beginning tune of 'Dance, Dance' began.

Castiel didn't know what happened, but the words to the song just spilled out.

_She says she's no good_

_With words but I'm worse_

_Barely stuttered out, "A joke of a romantic"_

_Or stuck to my tongue_

The group went insane, and Castiel felt the energy thrum in him, the nervousness almost flooding out and away. Lucifer grinned to Gabriel, who smiled back. It was working.

The chorus came faster than it should have, but Castiel didn't care. He was having fun, and the song totally reflected his feelings, and he saw even Sam was rocking out to the song. Everyone was having fun, and Castiel was too.

_Dance, dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_  
  
And sooner than it should have, the song ended, and the four on stage were tired, but happy. Castiel felt his heart go one hundred miles per hour. Everyone was clapping and shouting and the energy was overwhelming. Castiel saw Sam down below, smiling happily up at Castiel, who grinned shyly back. His brothers noticed, and gave each other winks, as if to say, _'it totally worked.'_

The four went their separate ways, and Castiel went down to meet Sam, who stood their silently.

"I'm sorry about early. I just wanted to make this a great night. I'm really sorry." Castiel said, feeling his pain settle down. He hoped Sam would forgive him.

"It's okay. I know you really tried, and, I'm sorry for leaving you, I hope I can make it up to you somehow." Sam looked down at him with mischievous, but innocent, green eyes. Castiel felt heat pool into his lower regions as he got the implication, and grinned a bit.

They managed to pull themselves into an empty classroom, and Sam propped Castiel up against a desk, their lips meeting together and moving in perfect sync. There was a little spark that flaired between them, making Castiel shiver. Their bodies pressed close together, and Castiel gave out a little noise, wrapping his arms tighter around Sam's neck.

But, as soon as the feeling came, it disappeared. What was Castiel doing? Was he ready for this? Did he even _want_ this? Wasn't this just a rush of hormones in the moment? Castiel didn't want to bed Sam, he just wanted them to be together. What the hell? Where did this come from?

Castiel pulled away, and Sam went to nip at his neck, but he stopped Sam. "Sam, I'm sorry, but... this wasn't what I wanted. I didn't bring you here to sleep with you, not now. Maybe... another time, if possible. I'm sorry." Castiel felt his heart shrink again, fearing that Sam, who he loved, would reject him, but Sam just gave him a small smile.

"It's okay. I wasn't sure if I wanted this either, and to be honest, I don't. Not right now. I don't want this to feel like those stupid, cliche movies where the guy and girl or guy and guy or whatever have to sleep together at the end of some fancy occasion or something. I want us to do it, you know, when we're ready. In the future."

"The future?" Castiel's eyes widened.

"Yeah, the future. Cas, look. I really, really, really like you. A lot, and my brother said he wouldn't ever let this go if I didn't come back with you in my arms." Castiel managed a little laugh. "So, yeah. I really like you. I might even love you, I don't know, but, I want us to be together, for possibly, a long time." Castiel held his breath a little. He was waiting for this, a long time, ever since he laid eyes on the tall male. He felt as if this was a dream, but when he looked up into Sam's bright eyes, he knew it wasn't. So he smiled.

"Yes. If you want me to be your boyfriend, it's a 'yes.'"

"I didn't have the courage to ask, even when you took me to prom. Technically, I still didn't ask, but you did get the implication and said 'yes,' so it's close enough. I guess Fall Out Boy has magical properties, doesn't it?" Sam said, grinning.

"I love that band." Castiel said, his courage coming back up again.

"Me too."

"So, what now?"

"We can go... 'Dance, Dance.'" Sam's smile widened.

"That's cheesy." Castiel replied, smacking him lightly on the arm.

"Sometimes I get like that."

"I think I can deal with that. Let's go." Castiel said, putting his arm out so that Sam could hook their elbows together. Enough talk. Now was the time to feel the moment.

They managed to pop up right in time when the principal was announcing this year's Prom Queen and King. The crowd burst into applause as they all waited for the results, and he read the names.

"For this year's Prom Queen, we have... Anna Milton!" The group burst into cheers as a small redhead went up stage. "And, for this year's Prom King, we have... Castiel Novak!" Castiel's eyes widened. Him? Sam pressed a kiss to his cheek and motioned him to get up on stage, and he stood their awkwardly as a small crown was placed on his head, and a bouquet of roses, which was kind of lame. "Thank you everyone, that's all. You may now get back to your dance." The school photographer grouped him and Anna together, and took a picture.

"Great!" The boy said, smiling bright behind the camera. "That's all we need. Thanks." Castiel hesitantly got down off the stage and helped Anna along too, and they went to their dates.

"You look great." Sam said, pulling Castiel close to him, being careful of the flowers. “I guess I'm dating a king.”

"Thanks." Castiel whispered back, blushing at the compliments, and they stood together in each others embraces, slowly moving to the music.

_8:50 PM; WINCHESTER HOUSE_

Castiel snuggled into Sam's chest, set warming in his lap, his crown and flowers on the kitchen table, and they snickered as Gabriel and Dean tangled themselves up on the other side of the couch, snoozing lightly; Dean's heavy body on top of Gabriel's smaller one. They looked so stupidly cute, but who could blame them?

Lucifer and Michael were behind at school cleaning up the mess from prom, and Sam and Dean's parents were upstairs in their room, letting the four have their own time.

"We should go to bed." Castiel yawned.

"We should. You should go home."

"Nah. I told Lucifer and Michael that I might sleep at your place, and they told me to 'make sure I had a condom on at all times.'" Castiel said, and Sam laughed.

"Okay then, let's go. I'll just let Future Sam deal with what he has to say in the morning to my family on why we're half naked in my bed." Sam smiled, and lifted Castiel up bridal style, and carried him up the stairs to his room, closing the door with his foot. He dropped Castiel on his bed, and joined him, ditching their jackets and ties and cuddling into each other on the bed, sharing their warmth and letting sleep carefully wash over them, both with small smiles on their faces.

To Castiel, it couldn't have been more perfect.

_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_


End file.
